Many needle threaders are known, and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 424,518; 1,144,504; 2,042,403; 2,411,118; 2,567,408; and 3,404,707. However, none of these threaders is suitable for use in threading a needle which is fixed in place, such as the needle in a machine. Generally, these threaders include a flexible loop, and the loop is broken or distorted when it is used to hunt for the eye in a needle in a machine. With the apparatus of the invention, the pin is used to find the eye, and then the threader is used to perform the threading without its being subjected to possible damaging forces.